Last Love Song
by SukiStory
Summary: It's Callie's adoption day and a million things are going through her mind... or one thing. Brandon. Is it just one last love song? ONE SHOT! My take if Callie got adopted.


**Last Love Song**

**RATED: K+**

**AN: I had to write it... I needed too. I needed to get my feelings out. Sure Callie needs a family, but sometimes love over comes things. If you loved that person for more than a year... than that's love. Its no crush, no fling... its love. Callie needs Brandon, Brandon needs Callie. Their going to realize it sooner or later. **

* * *

_**Dedication: I fell in love with you... I'm still crazy, and I'm still trying. I'm trying to be a good person, someone nice and caring, someone strong and funny. Some people don't understand love... people think its stupid. I guess I've been crazy for three years. I love you. I never stopped. I could never... even if I tried. **_

_**-Sukistory**_

* * *

Stef, Lena and Callie sit nervously as they sit in the court house. Jude, Mariana and Jesus was with them, happily talking to each other. Callie couldn't believe it. She was going to get adopted, she was finally getting adopted, finally being a foster. She was almost eighteen, by next week and she needed the papers. She wanted them.

"Where's Brandon?" asks Lena, as she bounces her infant son in her arms.

"He said he needed to stay home." says Stef.

"Needed?" questions Callie, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he and Lou broke up." Explains Stef, "Sucks, a day after his birthday… they broke up."

Callie grinned. It was basically her fault. She kissed Brandon, and broke him at the same time. She hurt their relationship, so with that it was best for her and Brandon to stop their feelings for each other. She had too… she needed a family more than boyfriend. Everyone told her that, and it finally sank in.

**_We were never the marrying type, oh no,_**  
**_We won't buy dishes or stained glass lights, oh no,_**  
**_For a table we'll never sit at,_**  
**_In the house that we won't ever get,_**

"Foster Adoption!" an officer yells.

The whole family gets up smiling. Callie walks behind them, she turns around and sees Brandon.

_**I won't wake up and pick out your tie, oh no,**_  
_**You won't come home and kiss me at night, oh no,**_  
_**We won't lie in this king bed for two,**_  
_**Say goodbye to us saying "I dos,"**_

"Wait up!" he yells.

"Good to see you B." says Stef, "Just in time."

Stef and Lena leave to sign some papers. Brandon stands next to her, and they look at each other. Green eyes meeting brown eyes. He had to stop himself from crying, but Callie knew… she knew. He broke up with Lou because he didn't love her as much as he loved her. He cried himself to sleep every night just for her… it wasn't Lou it was her. The connection they had was strong… but was it strong enough?

"No going back." He says.

"I know." She whispers to him, "I know."

"Okay." He says about to cry, "Good luck, sister…"

He leaves… and she watches. She needed to yell to him, to kiss him, but she was too afraid too.

**_No more white picket fences,_**  
**_No more lace veils or vows,_**  
**_No more "You're the only one" 'cause that's all done with now,_**  
**_This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,_**  
**_This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,_**

Brandon runs in to the house up to his room. He slams it hard, breaking the door, splitting it as it bangs in to the frame. He turns and cries, sinking to the floor. He couldn't take it. He throws every trophies he won, he threw all his bags, all his papers, all his homework, all his pictures, his computer, his books, his drawer, his lamp. The lamp shattered in half, his papers ripped and torn.

"DAMMIT!" he yells.

He throws his bench to his window breaking it. The window shatters, the frame breaks… he's sobbing. He rips his long selves off, throwing it in to the corner. He turns to his bed, ripping the covers off. He takes all his pillows, ripping it in half letting the feathers fly. He throws his mattress off, and he breaks the frame of the bed. He punches every corner of his room, every wall had a hole, than it was piano. The piano stood there in his room, with that song. Callie's song.

"God!" he shouts, "I NEED HER! I LOVE CALLIE!"

He slide's to the floor crying his life out. His heart was literally breaking… he could feel his heart hurting.

"I NEED HER! PLEASE! IF IT'S MENT TO BE! DO SOMETHING!" he yells, "PLEASE!"

He never believed in god, but if there was one… he wish God would answer that one prayer.

_**Take these roses and this Jameson, oh no,**_  
_**Find a subway that I can sit in, oh no,**_  
_**Buy a one-way out of this city,**_  
_**Everything that I need, got it with me,**_

Stef and Lena stands next to her, and the judge finally approves. Stef looks at Callie and then signs the paper. She watches her sign it. It was final.

She was going to get adopted.

Lena signs the paper with no hesitation. It was Callie's turn. She holds the pen, and looks at her new siblings cheering her on. As she starts to write her name, she hears a cry… her heart was breaking. She looked at everyone. Was she going to break herself and make everyone happy? Or was she going to make herself happy and break everyone else.

What was she doing? She needed a family.

"Callie?" whispers Stef, "What's wrong baby?"

"I'm sorry." She says in tears, she touches her mother's necklace.

She runs. Like she always does. She drops the pens and runs out of the court room, and runs that mile, she catches that bus, and runs. It something she's good at… but this time she's running for someone.

_**No more white picket fences,**_  
_**No more lace veils or vows,**_  
_**No more "You're the only one" 'cause that's all done with now,**_  
_**This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,**_  
_**This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,**_

He throws his piano across the room, he clutches on to the piano piece, on to that song. He needed to move on. He did. Everyone told her to move on, and he should too.

He rips the paper, and sits in the middle of the room. He clutches on the pocket knife his father gave to him at nine years old, and he holds it to his heart.

People will think he'll be crazy…

People will think he died stupid…

People will think he killed himself for his stupid reasons.

But… he didn't care.

He didn't care what other people thought. He was going to die with the one he loved, but once she signs that paper, she'll be dead to him, so there… he was going to die with their love.

He couldn't think that she never loved him the way he loved her. She had to love him as much as he loves her. Right? She didn't stop it, he thought.

She never loved him. Right?

_**All these notes and all these words,**_  
_**Are all that's left in me,**_  
_**Bend these pages, count my woes,**_  
_**One last song to set me free,**_

Callie runs inside the house.

"BRANDON!" she cries.

She runs up in to his room, seeing him on the ground. His room was torn up, and broken.

"Brandon!" she cries.

She runs to him holding on to him.

**_No more white picket fences,_**  
**_No more lace veils or vows,_**  
**_No more "You're the only one" 'cause that's all done with now,_**  
**_This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,_**  
**_This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,_**  
**_This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,_**  
**_This is the last love song I'll ever write for you, oh._**

Stef and Lena stood there in the court room. They couldn't believe it. Not even the twins or Jude. Sharon, Stef's mother was standing with them. She couldn't believe it either. Actually… she could.

"I know where she went." She says to her daughter.

"Where? Thank god!" she says, "Is she okay?"

Sharon laughs.

"If you haven't notice Callie loves Brandon… Brandon loves Callie."

Stef laughs sarcastically.

"Sure…"

"Then why was Callie sleeping with Brandon's jacket… the same red jacket he had when they broke up with each other. Why did Brandon write a love song for her?"

"How did you? WHAT!" yells Stef, "They can't be together? It isn't love! It's just a phase!"

"That's what your father said when he found out you left Mike for Lena." She laughs, "Oh Stef… can't you see. If Callie didn't love Brandon so much, she would have never ran. Brandon would have not broken up with Lou. It's been two years Stef… the feelings are as strong as you and Lena.

**_white picket fences,_**  
**_lace veils or vows,_**  
**_"You're the only one" 'cause that's all done with now,_**  
**_This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,_**  
**_This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,_**  
**_This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,_**  
**_This is the last love song I'll ever write for you, oh._**

Brandon holds Callie, both of them kissing each other passionately on the ground. He holds on to her, not wanting to let her go. She needed him. He needed her. The knife was across the room, the piano next to him, the song taped up together.

He played that love song. The song he was supposed to sing before he bailed on him that day.

"Don't ever leave me again!" he cries, "I can't live my life without you."

Callie kisses him again, as she lays next to him, his arms wrapped around her.

"Never again." She whispers.

"You love me right?" he whispers.

"Yeah…" she says, "I always did."

"Than lets run away… let's get married." He says, "We'll hide in Vegas for a few day and get married on your birthday… it's in two days."

It sounded crazy, but Callie didn't care. They fell in love two years ago, and their still in love.

"Lets go." She says getting up. "Hurry… now."

With that, he kisses her, grabbing a bag and stuffing clothes and money he stashed away.

**_This is the last love song I'll ever write for you…_**  
**_This is the last love song I'll ever write for you…_**

The family came home to find the note.

They couldn't do anything… they were both eighteen… legal adults.

They found that the wedding ring that Mike saved for Brandon was missing, they found one of Callie's white dress missing. They found that the piano and the guitar was gone…. Only the paper… that love song was on the floor. Behind the paper, was another note…

"I never stopped loving you." – CJ

"I never did too." – BF

They wrote the dates on the bottom… it was todays date.

They got that call, saying they got married.

They were welcomed back… till Mike bought them an apartment.

It was never the last love song… They couldn't let it. They never stopped.


End file.
